


Unexpected help

by Dreamers_den



Series: Red and Lime [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Talking, electrical, impostor accidentally helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Impostor is looking for his next victim in Electrical. Accidentally, he offers counseling to a stressed-out crewmate. It turns out better (and sort of sweeter) than anyone expected.
Series: Red and Lime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098338
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Unexpected help

Brown was dead. And his body was neatly tucked in the corner of MedBay, so Red hoped that no one would find it anytime soon. Unless someone suddenly needs the MedBay, Red might have time to get some alibi, or another kill.

Another kill would be great.

Red quickly stalked down the corridor, casting short glances over his shoulder. There were no crewmates around MedBay. He already put enough distance between himself and Brown´s corpse, but he didn´t want risking any suspicion.

Still, with no witnesses around, he could take the chance and try to corner another human. Two victims in one day would be perfect and Red was pretty sure that the other Impostor planned to fake some tasks today so he would have alibi too.

The only question was where to find a lonely crewmate at this time. Reactor room and Electrical were the best bets and Red headed down the hall towards the back of the ship. He barely slowed at Reactor room, just quickly looking inside. Empty. Electrical was next, just behind a corner. Getting near, Red slowed down to normal pace. Crewmates don´t run unless there was an emergency, or unless they were running from him.

Smirking behind the helmet, Red stopped at the Electrical and opened the door. At first glance, the room seemed empty, but Red could sense human presence. He quietly sniffed the air, turning his head from side to side. There was someone in there, Red was sure of it.

Slowly, he entered, walking between the electrical panels. The buzz of machines was muffling the sounds, but Red had other senses he could rely on. There – no. Another empty corner. He huffed, frowning. Like a hound on the hunt, Red turned head to side and listened, eerily still. Step by step, he sneaked to the back part of Electrical, dragging his hand on the side of the panel. It took all his willpower to stop himself from clawing the surface, but for now, he held back.

Turn.

Lime softly gasped, when Red suddenly leant behind the panel and looked down at him. For a moment, they both froze, Lime sitting curled in the gap behind the panel, Red towering over him.

“What are you doing?” Red asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Nothing,” came a quick answer.

Snorting, Red stepped to the wall. Gap behind the panel was quite thin, it was wonder that Lime managed to get it. Thoughtfully, Red tilted his body to side, contemplating whenever he could slip in.

Probably not.

Lime nervously shifted, pulling even further away. “I´m sorry,” he said. “I-I just needed a moment and…” he took a deep breath, shrugging. His suit squeaked against the wall.

“Why here?” Red asked, honestly curious. This wasn´t a task. And Lime definitely wasn´t an Impostor either. He had no reason to sneak through tight places. Curiously, Red tried to reach out for him, but his arm wasn´t long enough. He huffed in annoyance. This might be a tricky kill and someone might find Brown´s body any moment. 

“I don´t know.” Lime rubbed his visor with one hand. “It´s just… everything is going to hell. Things keep breaking, people just disappear… or _worse_ ,” his voice cracked a bit, but he didn´t slow down, “and everyone suspects everyone. It´s madness. I… I´ve been scared.”

“Come out,” Red said, trying to sound patient. He reached his hand out again, but his fingers clawed air dozen centimeters away from Lime. A low growl escaped Red´s mouth, but Lime didn´t seem to hear over the buzz of electronics.

“It´s been… too much,” he said, hugging his arms as if he was cold. “Sometimes I wonder if it´s even worth doing the tasks. What´s the point? We might never reach the destination anyway.”

“Oh, _we_ ´ll reach it,” Red said, grinning behind the helmet. He crunched down in hope that it would improve his reach. Lime was so close. If only he could pull the idiot from behind the panel, there was no one close and he could vent away before anyone would find the body. Absentmindedly, Red glanced towards the vent. Wouldn´t take more than a few steps to reach it.

“You think so?”

“Uh, sure?” Red retorted, momentarily loosing the line of conversation. He tried to reach Lime, his fingers scraping against the panel only centimeters away from the human. “Oh!” He rocked on his heels. So close. He could practically sense the warm blood running through Lime´s veins and he licked his sharp teeth.

Lime angled towards him, leaning closer. Just a bit more…

“Are you ever worried?”

“Sometimes.” Oh yes, he was worried that he couldn´t get Lime out before someone finds Brown. Or that a crewmate sees him during the kill. That the missions fails and he ends up floating in the cold, dark space. “Everyone is. That´s normal. You can´t sit behind a panel just because of that. Come on,” he rambled, trying to coax Lime to climb out.

“Yeah, I get that,” Lime said slowly. “But things that were happening here aren´t normal. People are dying. I´m just…”

“Still alive,” Red growled, struggling to keep frustration out of his voice. “You really have nothing better to do than to sit in there?”

Softly, Lime chuckled. “You´re right, I guess. I´m just stupid.”

Sighing, Red knelt down. He already gave up on reaching Lime and just leant his palm on the panel. “No, you´re not.” _Hiding is smart. Especially when you hide in place where Impostor can´t reach you._ “You´re just scared and tired.”

This time, Lime fully turned his head towards Red. “You´re right. I´m… so tired.” He sighed. “It´s been too much, you know?”

“Yeah. But it´s not over yet.”

Lime slowly nodded. “Guess I´m just…” he rubbed his visor again. “I needed to hear that,” he said quietly, and slowly started standing up.

Not believing his luck, Red quickly stood up too. He had to fight the urge to reach for Lime, afraid that he would scare the human away. Shuffling, he waited until Lime was almost out before grabbing his arm and pulling him from behind the panel.

Finally!

“Thank you,” Lime said, suddenly hugging Red.

“What?” 

Instead of replying, the human just hugged him tighter. Stunned, Red reflexively patted Lime´s back. Well, this wasn´t a part of the plan, but still-

Alarms went off. Lime flinched and looked to ceiling, where the sirens were blaring. Red followed his gaze, before suddenly realizing what was going on.

Brown.

Oh, fuck!

He could still pull it off. Maybe. But Lime was still loosely hugging him, so it would be awkward. And even through their suits, Red could feel the warmth of Lime´s body. So close. So _alive_. 

Before Red could decide what to do, the door opened.

“Hey! Is anyone in there? There´s body in MedBay!” White yelled behind Red´s back.

“We should get going,” Lime said, taking Red´s hand. It startled Red that Lime´s hand was smaller, slenderer than his, but gripped his own palm with surprising firmness. Not waiting for Red´s response, Lime followed White, dragged Red along.

Emergency meeting was long and chaotic. People were yelling. Crewmates accused each other, using any excuse to support their suspicions. Surprisingly, no one really suspected Red. Not after Lime put a hand on Red´s forearm and loudly stated that they were together all the time.

Red just had to grin in privacy of his helmet. This worked out better than he expected. And Lime obviously trusted him now. That could get handy later. The only flaw was the piercing stare of the other Impostor, but Red just ignored it. He did his job. One kill per day was still a good result.

After the meeting, Lime took time to thank him again. Red almost opened arms for another hug, but this time, the human just gently put a hand on his shoulder, before walking away. At least he vouched for Red during the meeting.

“What was that supposed to mean?” hissed a voice at his side.

“What?” Red didn´t bother to turn, but Purple didn´t let that discourage him.

“You were with Lime all the time? In Electrical?”

“Yes, so?” rolling his eyes, Red sighed and put hands in his pockets.

For a moment, Purple remained quiet, probably checking whenever no on was around. “That was a chance to kill him!” he whispered intently.

Red shrugged. “Wouldn´t have perfect alibi if I did that.”

“Fix it!”

“No.” Slowly, Red turned his head to Purple, who was practically leaning into his personal space. “He´s useful now. Next meeting, he´ll probably vouch for me again.”

Why did Purple even care? This was none of his business. Lime could be Red´s secret Joker card, protecting him in case of future voting. He wasn´t going to get rid of that just because Purple didn´t like Lime or something.

“He´s human,” Purple insisted, lowering his voice to barely audible growl. “And it´s weird how he´s so suddenly on your side. Just get rid of him.”

“No,” Red said calmly, smirking right into Purple´s face just for the fun of it. Purple had no business to boss him around. He knew his mission. “Lime´s useful.” He said stubbornly.

For a moment, they stared at each other through their helmets, until Purple huffed and pulled away. “Just don´t forget he´s a crewmate,” he warned Red, before stalking away.

 _Whatever_ , Red thought, rolling his eyes. He didn´t care about Purple´s opinion. The other Impostor should just mind his own business and leave Lime to Red. He was going to take care about Lime anyway, eventually. 

Just not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes you enjoyed.:) If yes, please leave a comment.


End file.
